Muggles
by SquireSkai
Summary: Homes are not always what we want them to be, but Hermione finds comfort in the arms of her boyfriend. Ron has always tried to be her knight in shining armor but he may not be able to save her from this. (Sexual scenes inside)


**Hey guys so this story is pretty different to what I've written before. There is mention of abuse in here (don't read if this bothers you) but it doesn't go into too much detail. I appreciate any and all feedback.**

 **I do not own the characters in this story only the plot.**

He was at it again. Mum tried to take the bottle from him, but as usual he didn't want to give it up. He struck her across the face when she reached for it and it didn't stop there. With one hand still holding the whiskey bottle he cocked his other arm back and landed a hard blow on her jaw. I tried to pry him off her. I'm not sure why I thought I would be able to stop him this time, I never can. He rounded on me and hit me across the temple knocking me out. He must have left because I didn't see him when I woke up. Mum is dabbing a wet cloth on my face and I can't help but be frightened by the way she looked. Her lower lip was cut open and the left side of her face was starting to darken and swell with the inevitable bruise that would form.

I look into her miserable eyes and can tell she's worried about my injuries but she can't see what's happening to her.

"Mum, why are we still here?" She's too focused on my injuries to notice I'm talking. I take the cloth from her and glare at her. She gives me a puzzled look. I can't tell if it's because I took the cloth or because of what I asked.

"Hermione, this is our home. We can't leave." She takes back the cloth and gets up slowly to rinse it off in the kitchen sink right next to me.

"This is a prison, not a home," I snapped at her as I stood up using the counter for balance I hoped she'd understand me this time. "We have to leave, Mum."

"Hermione, what kind of wife would I be if I left your father?" The sound of the water splashing on the sink echo as she wrings our the cloth, refusing to look at me. "I know you don't understand. But I can't leave him. I love him."

You'd think I'd be shocked by her answer, but I'm not. We've had this conversation before and every time she says the same thing.

"How can you love such a vile and brutal beast?"

Finally, she turns around and looks at me. She wasn't angry like I thought she'd be. Normally when I spoke ill of my father she'd go into frenzy. Instead she looked at me with pity.

"Hermione you'll..."

"Understand when I'm older." I finish for her with a snarl. "Yeah that's what I've heard."

Frowning she says, "He wasn't always like this. He's just been stressed lately."

"That doesn't give him the right to take it out on you," I retort.

She gives me a look that tells me to drop it. Normally I'd fight her back but I'm too sick and tired of it all too even bother. Heading upstairs to my room I slam the door shut so she knows that even though I dropped it the subject was far from over. I flop on my bed and scream into my pillow.

"Why can't we just leave?" I ask myself out loud. Too frustrated to sit still I pace around my room, flailing my arms about, muttering curses on my ruthless, repugnant, despicable man I called my dad. Eventually I stop pacing and lean my head against the wall. I bang my head a few times before I turn around and fall back against the wall. Sliding down, I sit watching as the shadows of the falling sun dance around on my bed. My mind starts to go numb after a while of seeing the shadows move.

I don't remember falling asleep but I remember jolting myself awake as my head droops. My room's dark now so I must have been out for a few hours. Thinking about what happened earlier in the kitchen, anger started to boil in me again but that quickly turned to sadness. Soon the inexplicable tears were flowing. Pulling my legs in I curl myself into a ball and cry. Crying for my mom who couldn't stop loving my abusive dad; crying that I couldn't do anything to protect her from him. The tears were the only way I could let go of some of the pain but there was always some left even after I've cried for hours.

A rattle coming from my window startled me. Standing outside on the roof was my red headed boyfriend, Ron. He gave me a little smile and a wave. I couldn't help but return the gesture. Getting up I go over to open the window for him, stumbling a bit in the process since my legs felt a bit cramped.

"Hey," he says with a cheeky grin after I've opened the window.

I say hi back and move aside to let him in. I walk further into my room. Wiping my eyes, I try to get rid of any evidence that I'd been crying.

His arms snake around my waist and his chin rests on my shoulder. Instinctively one hand covers his while the other reaches behind me to feel his soft hair between my fingers. He nuzzled me and plants a kiss on the nape of my neck.

"Hello beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

"Hi." His arms calm me down a bit but I still feel all of my emotions bundling up in the pit of my stomach.

He pulls me closer to him and he asks me how I am. To be honest I didn't know how to answer his question. We tried not to hide things from each other, but this was something that he didn't need to know.

"Good," I tell him as best as my hoarse voice will allow me.

"Really?" he asks not missing the tone of my voice.

"Yeah, why?" I look at him hoping I can convince him that I was okay.

"Normally you call me around 5 on Saturday nights to see if we can go out. When I didn't get a call I started to worry. I tried calling but you didn't answer."

"Oh." I step away from him and went over to my desk where I left my phone; sure enough there were about four missed calls from Ron.

"Sorry I must not have heard it. I took a nap earlier." It wasn't a total lie since I did sleep.

"Yeah that's what your mom said." He didn't sound angry but skeptical. But I was more concerned that he spoke to my mother.

"You talked to my mum?" I hope she didn't tell him anything about our encounter.

He nods and walks towards me, "Well when you didn't answer I thought I should at least check that you were home."

"Oh," I pause for a moment. "So what did my mom tell you?" I try asking in a causal way.

"She said you were probably sleeping." I shake my head in agreement hoping that he'll take that as an explanation, but that didn't seem to be the case. "The thing is if you take a nap it's in the middle of the day not five in the evening when you're gonna be going to bed in a few hours." He gives me a knowing look and I know he doesn't buy any of the lies. "And if you had chosen to go to bed early you would have changed into your sleeping clothes. You hate sleeping in your day clothes." Ron was toying with the hem of my shirt and picking at a loose thread on my jeans. Curse him for knowing me so well. "So you wanna tell me why you cried yourself to sleep?" He strokes me cheeks with the back of his hand, his thumb skimming closely to my puffy eyes. God why does he have to be so sweet? I step out of his embrace afraid that if I stayed there a moment longer I'd blurt out everything.

"Come on, Mione. Tell me." He makes it sound like he genially wants to know what's wrong.

"There's nothing to tell." I know he won't believe me but I can't help but try and keep him out this chaos that I call my life.

"I know you're lying," he says it in a statement like way.

"So what if I am?" I yell at him. "It's my business not yours."

"Shhh. Do you want your parents to know I'm here?" He covers the distance between us in a few strides. I don't respond to his question instead I just look at the corner of my desk to avoid having to looking at him in the eye.

"I just want to help, Mione." He sounds like he's almost pleading with me. But he can't know any of it. He can't be a part of this mess. I won't let him.

"Yeah well you can't." I snap at him. I know I shouldn't be getting mad at him but if I can keep him away from this I'll do anything.

"What makes you think I can't?"

I don't say anything right away. "I'd rather you just stay out of it." Now I'm the one pleading with him to understand.

I feel his hands wrap around mine. He brings them to his lips and kisses the tips of my fingers.

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm already in it; whatever "it" is."

It's so hard to resist him anything when he looks at me with his gentle blue eyes. But I can't let him get involved. I shake my head and he knows I won't tell him but that doesn't keep him from pestering me a bit more about it.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you don't need to know," I try desperately to get him to drop the subject but with my luck I end up with a boyfriend who's almost as stubborn as I am.

"I don't need to know?" I could tell he was starting to get upset. "Hermione, I'm your boyfriend. I have a right to know what's going on in your life." He lost all of the sweet and concerned tone in his voice. From the sound of it I knew that I had to find some way to calm him down before this became one of their famous fights that people would crowd around to watch.

"Ron, please calm down. I promise it's nothing."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't trust me?" I was starting to get angry with him for questioning my loyalty. Okay I know I lied to him not five minutes ago but that was to protect him. He has no reason to believe that I would want to hurt him.

"Well it's obvious that something's bothering you but you won't tell me, so I know you don't trust me. How can I trust someone that has no trust in me? What is it that you can't tell me? Are you seeing someone else or are you trying to find some way to dump me, or what? What is it?"

"How dare you!" I can't believe he actually asked me if I was seeing someone behind his back. "How could it possibly cross your mind that I would cheat on you?"

"Hermione it's crossed my mind before because I can't believe a great girl like you would want to be with me. And the fact that you're keeping things from me makes me question it even more."

"I don't know what you're supposed to think but you're definitely not supposed to think I'm cheating on you. Is that really the kind of woman that you think I am?" I want to yell at him for being such an idiot but I know I need to keep quiet so as not to wake my parents.

"Of course not, Hermione. But you have to explain what's been going on? What's kept you hiding away? And I know whatever it is it's been going on for a while." I can't help but look at him with an expression of shock. "That's right I noticed those times you'd been tentative with me. Brushing me off every time I tried to kiss you or even touch you. Like me showing you any affection would scorch your skin."

Yes I was shocked that he'd taken notice of my behavior but how can he still think that I would cheat on him? How can he doubt me after all this time we've been together? I've more than blatantly told him that he's the only guy for me. I've even made a point to make sure every girl at school knew he was mine and to keep their slutty hands off him. He was making me so angry at his doubts that I started to blurt out the truth before I even knew what I was saying.

"You want to know why I can't have you touch me sometimes? Cause every caress reminds me of how my dad used to be so kind to my mother, protecting her from everything. And now he's the one using her as a punching bag to let out all his frustrations."

I find myself breathing heavily as I look at him with anger but more relief than anything because I finally told someone the truth.

"Mione," he says walking over to me. Ron extends his arms so that he can hold me but I can't take any of his comfort. I push him away and tell him that he should go. For a moment I think he's actually going to listen to me but instead of walking to the window he perches himself on the edge of my bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says defiantly.

I sigh. His stubbornness is something I enjoy every now and again because of how adorable he looks but this isn't one of those times.

"Ron, please just go."

"No." He stays exactly where he is.

Eventually I give in and sit next to him. We don't say anything-just sit side by side. It's strange sitting next to him in total silence without having any contact. Normally when we sit in silence together we're either lying down next to each other or snogging each other's brains out. This isn't us. The silence is killing me so I decide to speak up.

"You don't have anything to say?" I chance a look at him and notice that at my words he looks at me too.

"What am I supposed to say?" he sounds almost scared to talk to me.

"I don't know, something."

"Alright, something." I can tell that although he's uncomfortable he was trying to relieve a little bit of the tension that was obviously between us. I can't help but smile at him. His humor was one of the things I love most about him.

"Smart ass."

Smiling he responds, "I try."

I bump his shoulder and smile down at my hands. Looking at them I notice how empty they were, but they didn't stay that way for long. Ron's large and rough hands encase one of mine surrounding it with warmth. He's not looking at me but at our clasped hands.

"Hermione, can I ask you something? And I want you to be honest about it, please." His eyes lock with mine and I nod. "Has your dad ever hit you?"

I don't want him to know that although my mother got most of the beatings my dad wouldn't think twice about hitting me. Ron's eyes were begging me to tell him so I told him.

"Most of the time it's because I try to keep him from hitting my mom."

"Most of the time?"

Damn him for being so attentive.

"Sometimes he just gets so frustrated that beating my mum isn't enough so he beats me too, but not to the extent that he does my mum."

I feel his hand squeeze mine just a bit tighter. I didn't know if it was to reassure him or me. Ron's always been a bit protective of those he cares about. I suppose saying a bit would be an understatement. Once a guy called me a slut and Ron pounced on him like a lion would on a wildebeest. The guy was so beat up it looked like he'd been attacked by a hive of bees. I told Ron that it wasn't necessary to jump to my defense at such petty things but he wouldn't hear of it. He said that no one will ever speak ill of me or they'd have hell to pay. Evidently he wasn't kidding.

"I'm sorry I haven't been protecting you," he says in almost a whisper as though he were ashamed. "I should've…"

"Shh…" I put my finger to his lips. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to come and be my knight in shining armor."  
"Can you blame a guy for wanting to take care of his fare lady?" His humor always seems to spark up at the oddest times.

"You can't rescue me from this."

"Yes I can." He says it with such conviction then I'm almost tempted to believe him.

"No you can't, Ronald. You don't know the whole story."

"Then tell me."

Since I had started dating Ron almost a year ago I've been finding it difficult to keep anything from him. The more frightening part of it was that I didn't want to keep anything from him. I started from the beginning, telling him everything that had lead up to this point. I told him about all the happy times I had witnessed between my parents. How my dad had always been so caring and affectionate with her, protecting her from anything and everything. Then things started to get crazy at work. He was stressed more frequently and most of the times he would lash out at my mother. My mom tried to help him but whatever she did wasn't good enough and he'd just accuse her of not being a supportive wife. He'd started off with just yelling obscene things but as the stress started to pile on he resorted to hitting. It was worse when he was drunk because at least when he was sober he would stop before she blacked out. My mother and I had had our fair share of hospital visits. We'd always say that we'd fallen down the stairs but after the third time they started to get suspicious so we stopped going. Instead we'd both learned how to treat wounds so we could avoid having to go to the hospital.

During my story telling I had scooted closer to Ron and started sobbing into his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around me as though he could keep away all the pain, and with his soothing whispers and gentle caresses it felt as though he could. After crying for a bit my eyes were spent and I couldn't shed another tear. I could feel the exhaustion was pulling me into a deep sleep. Ron must have sensed my tiredness because he shifted us both towards the head of the bed settling on the pillows. I was almost completely pasted out when I felt Ron shifting to get up. Afraid that he would leave I wrap my arms around his torso, pulling him into me.

"Don't go," I say, my voice dripping with drowsiness.

"I have to," he whispers back. "If your parents find me spending the night they'll skin me alive." He tries to joke as he peels my arms away from him.

"Please. It's easier to fall asleep with you here."

I'm a little more awake now. With Ron completely out of bed I felt a coldness envelope me that was once kept at bay by his body heat. I wasn't lying when I said he made it easier to sleep. For some reason having him near made me feel safe enough to close my eyes. Seeing the look of desperation Ron came back to bed with me. We cuddled together with one of his arms wrapped around my waist and I had mine draped across his chest. My face was nestled in the crook of his neck and our legs were tangled together. With him rubbing my back and lightly stroking my arm sleep found me in a few minutes.

I'd been sleeping for a few hours when I felt a rumble underneath me. Fluttering my eye open I see that my hand is gripping a black piece of cloth. Looking further up I realize that it's not a cloth but Ron's shirt and what woke me was his snoring that was making his chest vibrate. He looked so peaceful with his hair lightly tousled and his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. I lifted my head up so I could get a better look at him but he seemed to sense my movement, because not long after I'd position myself he pulls me closer to him, as though afraid I was going to leave. I smile at the thought that even in his sleep he wants to keep me close. I scoot up and place a light kiss on his lower lip. At this he inhales deeply and closes his mouth. Smiling I kiss him again, but this time covering his whole mouth with mine. His eyes are still closed but he seems to be searching for me after I've pulled away. I don't feel like teasing him so I give him what he's looking for. Kissing him while he's sleeping is quite an experience. I wouldn't say it was bad or even good; it was just different. When the kiss first started he was more or less unresponsive, but as time passed he started to kiss me back. These kisses aren't like the usual kisses that we share. Normally he would be running his hands all over me as we made out, but now they stayed on my waist and on my forearm as I tried to keep myself hovered over him while we kissed. My arm was getting a bit cramped so I started to shift my position to make myself more comfortable. Straddling his hips I had one hand on either side of his face making it easier to kiss him and control how much body contact there was between us.

Since Ron and I have been together we've had our fair share of intimate moments. No we haven't had sex yet but we've come close a few times. Surprisingly though whenever we got really close it wasn't me who stopped us before it went too far. The first time, he had pulled away and explained that he didn't want to push me into having sex just because we were together. I didn't question him then because I thought he was being sweet in not wanting us to rush. But after the third and fourth time I was started to think there was more to it than him not wanting to push me into having sex. When I asked him about it he admitted that he was afraid of the pain he would cause me while having sex. I'm not stupid. I know that the first time for girls is usually more painful than pleasurable, but I want my first time to be with him. He always seems to bring out the animalistic side of me out causing shocks of pleasure that I didn't even know were possible. But that's not the only reason that I want him to sleep with me. It's more to do with the way that he takes care of me. His eyes are so calming and gentle that it's impossible not to trust him. His touch is so soothing that any anxiety that I feel just melts away. And yet when he holds me I feel like those same arms that caress me in the softest ways can also fight against anything to protect me. This is the Ron that got pummeled by a group of guys because he refused to let them get away with ogling at my bum. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone but him.

From the confident way his hands were feeling my back and sides I knew he was starting to wake up. Smiling into his lips, I sit back bringing him along with me. I tangle my fingers in his hair tossing it a bit more than it already was. His lips start to move a little more roughly against mine, showing me that Ron's raw passion for my taste was starting to surface. Not that I wasn't enjoying it but I wanted Ron to make me feel loved not desired. Pulling away I rest my forehead against his allowing us both to catch our breath. I started to plant light kisses on his lips but whenever he tried to deepen them I pull back. It didn't take long for him to catch on to what I was trying to do. His kisses were getting longer and slower, as though our lips were dancing to a slow song. Every so often his tongue would graze over my bottom lip before he pulls it between his and sucks lightly on it. His fingers massaged my scalp while mine dragged down the front of his shirt slipping under it when they reach the hem. Feeling up his torso I bunch his shirt at his chest but it wasn't long before he took it off completely. Having to break apart so he could discard his shirt, we take the time to look in each other's eyes. Ron still looks a bit sleepy but I know he's awake enough to tell what was going on. I knew he could read my expression just as easily as I could read his. I nod at his unspoken question and although he seems hesitant he pulls me in for a long and tender kiss. Ron rolls me to the side so that he's now over me. Breaking our kiss he looks into my eyes again as though looking for more conformation. When he seems to find what he's looking for he kisses my lips lightly then leaves a trail of light kisses down my jawline. He nuzzles his face against my neck enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. His hands run up my legs, but they don't stop when they reached my waist. Instead they continue on, gliding under my shirt allowing for more skin contact. I moan as his hands grip my breasts. Pushing aside the material his rough hands play with the sensitive skin, pinching and squeezing gently every so often. His mouth was enjoying the taste of my skin, moving from my neck to the exposed skin of my collarbone then down to my naked stomach. He moves up my stomach leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake. Seeing where he was headed I wanted to make sure there were no obstacles there to meet him. I sit up and pull my shirt over my head throwing it on the floor with his, having my bra follow not long after. When I'm finish I catch him staring at me. For a moment I feel scared that he wouldn't like what he saw but one look in his eyes told me otherwise. Cupping his face in my hands I draw his attention from my breast to my face. We share a short moment before I lean in to kiss him. I fall back onto my bed with him pressed against me. The feel of his warm skin rubbing against my sensitive nipples sent my head spinning, but not as much as it spun at what he did next. Leaving my lips he buries his face into the valley between my breast, kissing the sides before taking one nipple into his warm and wet mouth. While his mouth pleasured one breast, his hand worked on the other, switching after a while wanting both to have equal attention. I was becoming delirious with all the sensations he was causing. Wanting to even out the playing field I buck my hips up which causes him to pause his movements. With him slightly distracted I reach down and unzip his pants putting my hand inside his trousers getting a grip on his hard member. I hear his gasp and moan as I stroke him. I kiss up his neck until I reach his ear. Tugging on his earlobe I suck on it lightly while continuing to pleasure his cock.

"Hermione you need to stop that." Though his words said to stop his body said otherwise. He would thrust his hips slightly into my hand wanting me to continue working him.

"That's not what he said," I muse gripping him a bit harder to show him what I meant. He groans into my ear, sending shiver down my spine.

"Really, Mione, you have to stop," he managed to groan out. "If you don't I won't be able to stop myself."

"Then don't." This got his attention. As he gazed down I looked at him as I continued on. "I don't want you to stop, Ron."

He looks at me in shock before he says, "I don't want to hurt you, Mione."

"It's going to hurt no matter what. I would rather my first be with you than anyone else." I cup his face and stroke his cheek with my thumb. "I know you won't hurt me. I trust you."

I kiss him lightly and wait for him to come to terms with what it is I want to do with him. He stares at me for a few moments before he nodded. His kisses were long and sweet as though he wanted to prove he wasn't going to hurt me. At least not more that he had to.

His hands were roaming my body more boldly than he had before. Instead of stopping at my waist or trailing down to my knee he moved it so that his hand was covering my bum. We've had our fair share of groping before but those times Ron would just grab and squeeze roughly driving me wild with want, but now he went slowly. His actions were deliberate and sensual. He kneaded my bum with one hand while the other paid some much-needed attention to my exposed breast. I was enjoying the feel of his tongue on my neck as he licked and sucked on that sweet spot that he had found the first time we'd snogged. He was making everything hazy with the detailed attention he was giving my body. His hands trailing from my bum down feeling my jean clad legs. Even with my pants still on he sent chills up my back with the feeling of his hands. His hips would rock back and forth causing friction between my legs making me wantonly buck up under him. As much as I appreciated his attention I wanted him to have some as well. Seeing as he believed I was too far gone to do anything Ron was quite surprised when I flipped him on his back and gazed down at him as I straddled his hips.

"My turn," I say in what I hope is a seductive voice. It didn't seem to matter to Ron because all he seemed to be able to focus on were my breasts.

Deciding this would be a good way to attract his attention, I start playing with my own breasts. I moan as I squeeze and pinch them finding that although I could pleasure myself this way, Ron did it so much better. He must have been thinking the same thing because he sat up and replaced my hands with his. I smile at him as he holds onto them in a sort of possessive way.

"Don't worry they're all yours," I whisper in his ear. I rub my cheek against his and softly kiss his temple.

"Good." His voice is dripping with desire as he continues to play with my breasts.

"But this," I say as I latch onto his neck biting softly then kissing it. "Is mine." I sink my hands into his soft hair and move his head to the side so I have better access to his neck. I keep lavishing it with attention but I move on to kiss his chest soon after.

"This is mine too." I place a few open mouthed kisses over his nipples making him shutter.

"You are mine," I mutter right before I connect our lips together for a searing kiss. He's too engrossed in our kiss to notice that I've snuck my hands back into his trousers.

"And let's not forget this." He gasps as I grip him firmly and stoke him a few times.

"Mmm… Mione." His moans spur me on and I keep stroking his hard cock, loving the feel of control I had over him. I was still working him when he rolled us over so that he was on top of me again. He pulls my hand out of his trousers and sucks my fingertips that have a bit of pre cum on them. He licks his lips once and for some reason the sight of his tongue running across his lower lip arouses me further.

"As much as I like you using your hands no me," he says as he squeezes the hand he has in his grasp. It's hard not to giggle at his antics. "I'd like to work my magical hands on you too."

Before it fully sinks in what he's doing, Ron undoes my jeans and is in the process of pulling them down. I lift my bum off the bed to make it easier for him to take them off. Once my jeans were discarded he crawls back to me and starts kiss me in a delicate manner that soon turns into an intense snog. All the while his hand skirts down my stomach and towards my most private area. Once he reaches my womanhood his whole hand rubs against me making me groan in appreciation.

"Oh Ron, that feels good."

He smiles at my reaction and decides that it was a good enough indication that he could push forward. After a bit of teasing, he pushes aside my offending knickers and inserts one of his fingers. This feeling of actually having a part of him inside me was nothing short of exhilarating. He moved his finger inside me sending shivers coursing through me. I'd tried to fingering myself before but they never filled me as much as his was. With the angle that he was at he was able to reach places inside me that I just couldn't. His rough finger moved delicately around inside me exploring this new territory that until tonight hadn't been touched by anyone but me. As good as it was for him to have one finger inside me I could only image how blissful it would feel to have two or even three inside me; moving in a constant and filling rhythm.

"More." I moan.

He kisses up and down my body as he inserts another digit, expanding my insides. I grip onto his shoulders needing something to hold onto.

"To much?" he asks looking at me.

"No." I say with sealed eyes. Opening them I say, "It's just a new feeling."

"Good or bad?"

"Definitely good," I reply without hesitation. He smiles at me before proceeding to ravish my body. The exploring fingers inside me keep hitting a sensitive spot in as he pushes them back in hard after pulling them out so slowly. It was getting more difficult to breath with each thrust of his fingers but it only got harder when his thumb found a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. I start to gasp for air as his thumb rubs circles on to the nerves making me wantonly buck against his hand. He kisses my neck lightly trying to calm me down. I take this chance to grab a fistful of his hair. The sensation he was causing to pulse through me was amazing.

"Faster," I pant.

He smirks against my neck and I'm almost tempted to nip at his neck for his cheek but the swift strong strokes of his hand distract me before I even have the chance. I clutch onto his hair and my sheets, the sensations making it hard to think. Soon the tingling building up in my belly gets to be too much. With a few more thrusts of his fingers I feel a shutter of pleasure course through me, spilling my juices all over his hand. He gives me a sly smirk as I start to recover from my high.

"Did you enjoy that?"

I bit my lip still feeling the adrenaline coursing through me I answer, "Not as much as I'll enjoy having you inside me."

He lets out a small chuckle, and then kisses me sweetly. I could feel him shift over me, settling himself between my legs. His erection was brushing up against my throbbing center.

"Ron, please." Although I was just coming off a high, his hot cock near my opening was eliciting an animalistic desire to have him sheathed deep inside me. I tug off his bottoms and peel off my knickers. With us both completely naked I feel a tinge of nervousness at what I know is coming.

"Go slow," I whisper. He just nods as he slowly enters me. This was way more intense then when he had his fingers in me. I could feel him stretching me more and more the deeper he went. It hurt as he continued to move but at the same time was comforting, as if him being inside me made me whole. He pauses for a moment and lets me adjust to his intrusion. At this point he's reached a barrier and I know that it would be best if he did it in one swift movement. With a quick thrust he's sheathed in me all the way to the hilt. The pain is sharp and it feels like something has torn inside me allowing him access to the most intimate part of me. We take a moment for the both of us to catch our breaths. I rub his back to let him know he can keep going. With him buried all the way in me I can only take in deep breaths to keep from moaning in pain. I knew this would happen but still feeling it and knowing it are two different things. The pain started to ebb away giving way to another feeling that I couldn't really describe. The pain was still there but with the slight movements that Ron made caused the shivers to start up again. After a moment Ron starts to thrust into me, going in long slow strokes. I could hear his moans of contentment as he pumps into me. The pain ebbs away completely allowing me to finally feel the pleasure that's been consuming Ron since he entered me. I thought his fingers filled me up well, but his cock did a far better job. Every time he was sheathed all the way in he hit this one spot that electrified my whole system. My hands gripped onto his back then sliding down to grope his firm bum. I could feel the thin layer of sweat that coated his beautiful skin as I felt my way up back to his hair. Using it as leverage I pulled him back down and kissed him pushing my tongue into his mouth, trying to find a rhythm that went with his thrusts. This got him to let out a deep groan, which did nothing but boost my ego. I was enjoying our synchronized embrace but it was over all too soon for my liking.

Pulling away from our hot kissing he said, "Mione, I don't think I can last much longer."

His hot breath fanned out on my face further hazing my grips of reality. I let out a moan from all the overwhelming feelings.

"It's ok, Ron. Just cum for me."

My words must have sparked something in him because as soon as they left my lips he grunted and impaled himself deeper into me. His movements were fast and hard. I knew it wouldn't be long before he released. It was only a few more strokes till I felt him empty himself into me. He thrust a few more times riding out the last of his orgasm. Completely spent he rolls off me trying to catch his breath.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I ask snuggling up against his side.

"Bloody hell yes." I close my eyes reveling in the experience we shared together.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I could hear the guilt in his voice but I wasn't about to let him feel bad for making love to me.

"Don't you ever apologize for what we just did."

I sit up looking down at him with a stern look. I cup his face and make sure he's looking at me when I speak again. "This was the greatest experience of my life thus far."

"Thus far?" he asks with a curious face.

"Well I'm taking into account all the great sex we'll be having later on in our lives. I mean this was great but you know after some practice we'll get pretty good at this, don't you think?"

He chuckles a bit before he answers. "You never stop surprising me, Mione."

I settle down back into his side and wrap my arm around his naked torso.

"Stay the night?" I ask. I know we just had sex and all but he did mention something about my parents skinning him alive. I'd rather not have a skinless boyfriend.

Pulling me in closer he says, "I'm not going anywhere, love."

His words relax me making it easy for me to forget all about my dysfunctional life and get some sleep. And that was the best sleep I had in a long time.


End file.
